Jade Harley
|-|Base= |-|Upgraded= |-|God Tier= Summary Jade Harley is one of the main characters in Homestuck. She's the fourth kid to be introduced. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up long skirt. She was named 'Farmstink Buttlass' while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did, however she wrote a note in advance about it. Jade goes by the chumhandle gardenGnostic when chatting on Pesterchum and her web browser of choice is Echidna. She was the final one who prototyped a sprite and ended the human world for good. She's a quiet a intellectual girl sometimes even predicting what's in the future and she has a dog who is a first guaridan named Becquerel. Her Associated Element is earth, and her Associated Item is Uranium. Power and Stats Key: Base | Upgraded | God Tier Tier: 9-C | Unknown | 2-A Name: Jade Harley, gardenGnostic, Farmstink Buttlass, Dogtier Jade, Grimbark Jade, the Witch of Space Age: 13 years old (at beginning series), 16 years old (at the end series) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Homestuck Classification: Human, Sburb Player | God Tier, Part of First Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Precognition | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunmanship | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ascended Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Chimerism, Space Embodiment (As a fully realised Witch of Space.), Planetary Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Space-Time Attacks (Via Fraymotifs.), Space Magic, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Having ascended to become the fully-realized Witch of Space, can warp space with a wave of her hand.), Flight, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 4, 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Energy Projection, Duplication, BFR Attack Potency: Street Level (Should be comparable to John.) | Unknown (We haven't seen what her weapons can do at their fullest extend.) | Multiversal+ Level (Absorbed Jadesprite powers, which is basically Becsprite with Jade's body.) Speed: Peak Human | Unknown | Immeasurable (Absorbed Becquerel powers.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: Street Level | Unknown | Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Very High | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of meters with rifles | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius (Is probably the smartest kid in kid's session, is able to predict the future and built robots and highly advanced technology.) Weaknesses: Narcolepsy, Forgetful, and Clumsy. | None Notable. Note: Here Others Standard Equipment: a Rifle, a Lunchbox laptop, and a Dreambot. | The five planets of her previous session. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Gods Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users